A Star Was Born
by IloveDanno
Summary: Steve was nervous as a pile of bricks, will he conqure those fears and do what is in his heart. first story for anything first time writing critisism welcomed


Steve McGarrett was very nervous.

He was never nervous but this made him nervous.

He was planning on doing something he'd never done in his entire life.

Something he never thought he would come close to.

He thought he was close with Catherine but that would never have worked because he knew deep down that he was destined to be with someone else.

Someone he never thought he would end up falling for, but he did.

That someone was his best friend and partner Detective Danny Williams.

They'd been working together for almost 2 years.

They'd been sleeping together for a year and a half.

They moved in together 6 months later

Some would say it was love at first sight.

And it was.

But now on their 2nd anniversary Steve was as nervous as a bag of bricks. He was going to propose to Danny and he hoped to every God that he said yes.

"Okay checklist, suit check, ring check, blindfolds check and envelope okay good to go. DANNY! Where are you we gotta go babe" Steve yelled from the living room.

"I'm coming I'm coming, why are you even shouting, where are we even going, do i look ok, how's my hair, what's with the James Bond suit, you look good babe I'm just wondering is all" Danny ranted on

"Whoa Danny, cool it with all the questions, you'll find out when we get there ok" Steve grabbed Danny's arms to keep him from taking flight. "You look gorgeous babe don't worry and your hair always looks good, relax will you, now come on it's a surprise" Steve led Danny out of their house and to the truck.

"So are you going to tell me where we're going or you going to make me guess" Danny asked impatiently in the passenger seat

Steve pulled up next to a quiet area of a secluded part of the beach, he turned the engine off and turned to face Danny with a face that only Danny had the guts to name.

"Okay why the hell are you looking at me like that, are you planning on murdering me or something, i do not like this smirk you have adopted right here, can you just tell me if you're going to kill me so i can at least call Grace and tell her I love her" Danny said while pulling out his phone

Steve grabbed Danny's phone out of his hand and put it in the glove box, "You won't need that yet babe trust me" Steve Replied wickedly. He slowly reached into his pants pocket to find the blindfold he put in earlier, and with a cheeky smile he started to reach for Danny "C'Mere Danno I'm not going to kill you, so you don't have to be calling Gracie yet okay, i want to put this blindfold on you so you don't peek and ruin the surprise okay, do you trust me"

"Of course i trust you" and with that he gave him a small peck on the lips "I love you, you goof now come on I'm impatient and want to know my surprise so blindfold me up babe, but not too tight."

"I love you too, and babe i knew you were impatient the day i met you but that is one of the reasons i love you so much. Now hold still" Steve carefully slid the blindfold onto Danny and led him out of the truck and down towards the sand.

"Okay baby now wait here" Steve said while getting a blanket out of the truck. He laid it down and led Danny into a sitting position.

"Steven can i take this thing off yet" Danny said tugging at the material around his head

"Yes, let me help you" Steve yanked the blindfold off Danny's face and looked into his eyes "you okay there Danno"

"Yeah I'm fine what are we doing out here, 'cos i gotta tell ya babe doing it in our own private beach is about as far as exhibitionism as i get." Danny said a little worried

"Were not going to have sex out hear babe not if you don't want, do you?" Steve looked over at Danny's death glare and took that as his answer "no thought not, no this is you're surprise" Steve said reaching into his pocket and pulling out the envelope he gave it to Danny with caution. "open it Danny"

"Okay, but what is it" Danny complained

"Open it and find out" Steve said

Danny ripped into the envelope desperate to find out what was inside, when he read it he had to do a double take because he was shocked and confused "what babe i not sure i understand. You named a star after me."

"Yeah Happy Anniversary"

"Wow no one's ever named a star after me before i guess you're the first, thank you" he gave Steve a sweet kiss on the lips before opening his eyes wide and pulling away like he'd been burned, "hang on a sec you named the star Daniel Williams–McGarrett how come"

"Because it's our 2nd anniversary and i love you so much i got you something else too" Steve reached into his other pocked to find the black leather box, he got down on one knee and opened the box for Danny to see.

"Oh Steve is this for real right now or is this some lovely romance movie, *please be real*" Danny whispered and crossed his fingers.

"Yes this is real babe, Will you marry me Daniel" Steve said with a 1000 what smile

Danny had an equally 1000 what smile because the next words that came out of his mouth was the greatest decision he'd made apart from having Grace "yes, yes or course i will yes"

"I love you so much C'Mere" Steve said then gave Danny the best kiss he could ever give, and when they pulled apart for air, Steve took the ring and slid it onto its permanent home.

Danny looked at Steve with so much love but could not stop smiling he was so happy, he checked his watch for the time and turned to look at Steve again and said "hey babe can i have my phone back now to call Grace with the good news."

"Well umm she um she already *cough cough* knows" Steve said

"What do you mean she umm she um she already *cough cough* knows" Danny repeated

"What you think i could have done all this without female influence" Danny looked at him quizzically "okay last week i went to see Grace and asked for some ideas of how to propose to you, she was very excited by the way and has started wedding plans just so you're aware, but anyways i also wanted her approval i couldn't just ask you to marry me without Gracie's permission it wouldn't be right, but we were sitting in the backyard brainstorming and she looked up and said _"Uncle Steve why don't you name a star after Danno when you propose it would be so romantic"_ "so i did and now here we are and if you look up Danno you'll see your star just there, do you like it babe"

"I love it and i love you thank you and thank you for including our daughter too that was really nice of you" he gave Steve a quick peck on the lips and they lay down on the blanket to look at 'Newly named star Daniel Williams–McGarrett shining brightly'

Steve turned to Danny with a mischievous look and said "hey Dan you reconsidered a night on the beach yet"

Danny turned to him with an equal smile and said lovingly "not a chance in hell babe"

About an hour later they packed up.

They went home as an engaged couple with Daniel Williams–McGarrett shining brightly above them.


End file.
